Lost Memores and New Beginnings
by Zellianua
Summary: This story is incompleted, but go on ahead and read it. and please no bad comments on my grammer, i'm working that out....


**-In 1743-**

In 1743, creatures were infesting the countryside of Scotland who at first didn't posed a threat, but there was danger in their pure black eyes. During the day, all is at peace, but when night falls, the song of dreams begins. A young female demon was standing on top of a church and was singing an enchanted song. The song was bringing selected children who have special gifts to them. This demoness was prouncing around happily as she continues to sing.

-Nova- "Come little children, I take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time to come play. Into my garden of magic."

She continues to sing as her second youngest sibling appears beside her.

-Ariana- "Hmm, I hate having to go into towns with such weak forces. Where is the challenge out of that? Tell me?!"

The older sibling stops singing and would just smile over to her young sister.

-Nova- "Young Ariana, you must be patient. The more source of power we feed from, the more chance of us living forever and become stronger."

-Ariana- "The more we feed?"

Ariana then looks angrily at her older sister Nova while clenching her fists.

-Ariana- "Is it bad enough that you eat almost all day and yet you gain nothing. Hmph, and you're so childish!"

-Nova- "Just because I am the oldest doesn't mean I have to act like I am."

Nova would smile softly while looking up at the full moon then notices that the selected children were heading their way.

-Nova- "Luna will be here shortly to do our ceremony."

-Ariana- "Why do we take orders from our youngest sister?"

Ariana turns away to look at the children as Luna suddenly appears behind the two siblings. Her pure black eyes looks over to Ariana while sighing some but was hardly noticeable. Hearing what this sibling of her said she then replies in a soft and yet stern voice.

-Luna- "Because I have more power over the two of you. I am only doing what you and Nova want. Is it not more power and forever youth?"

Ariana had almost literally jumped out of her skin when she heard Luna's voice. Quickly she turns to face Luna to reply her question.

-Ariana- "Yes. I want more power and forever youth so I can become even more stronger."

Luna would smirk faintly as Nova beings to sing once more.

-Nova- "Come little children, I take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time to come play. Into my garden of magic."

Suddenly a man in a priest outfit steps infront of the children and made them stop walking. He had a large cross around his neck and a dark color worn out hat on his head to cover his blondish red hair. The children awoken from their dreams as they begin to notice where they are. Quickly the children ran away from the area and back into their homes. Ariana lets out a loud growl as her dark blood red hair stood up. Her eyes begins to glow brightly as she suddenly teleports infront of the priest. She just stood there while keeping her eyes locked on his.

-Ariana- "Vial human! Who do you think you are?!"

-Priest Corder- "I am Priest Corder, and I am here to stop the three of you sirens."

Nova would sigh childishly as her long pointy elf like ears went down.

-Nova- "Aw. What a mean man. He needs to be punish."

Smiling a little evilishly, Nova jumps to the ground then threw a large ball at the priest while hitting Ariana on accident. Luna would grin in embarrassment as she quickly fades herself down to the ground and was now beside the fallen priest. Looking down at him, she wonders why was he really here. Why was he coming after them sense what the sisters does doesn't involve killing anyone. Luna then moves away from the priest while keeping her eyes on him. Jumping onto a large boulder, Luna then seated herself down.

-Luna- "This isn't my fight, so deal with it yourself sisters. But be careful, the human is powerful."

Ariana then climbs to her feet while clenching her fists very tightly to the point her palms begins to bleed. Luna would sigh at this while Nova was preparing herself. Suddenly the priest threw off her long dark jacket along with his hat. Grinning lightly at the three sisters, he would look over to Luna, thinking why is the youngest sibling of the three is the leader. He didn't bother thinking of the reasons. It would mean nothing to him. His hands begins to glow a angelic light as the priest stood his ground.

-Priest Corder- "Blasphemy creatures! I will sent you back into your dimension!"

With that, Corder begins to say a holy spell. One that will send the sisters into purgatory of their own. The youngest sister saw this and would only smirk. She knew her older siblings wont be able to with stand this powerful holy force, so she decided to watch a little longer.

-Nova- "What the hell is that?!"

-Ariana- "Don't know. Don't care!"

With rage in Ariana's eyes, she teleports right infront of the priest while delivering a upper cut wit her right fist while letting out a loud growl. The second oldest sibling moves away and was in shock when she realizes that the priest didn't even move an inch.

-Ariana- "No way!!"

Nova would smirk lightly while beginning to slash out at Priest Corder, as she would giggle playfully. Luna sensed something wrong then teleports right infront of Nova. She had notice the priest fixing to fire the spell. Luna quickly created a powerful force field as the blast that the priest had release begins to fight against Luna's power. The young demoness showed no emotion except for a light smile. Seeing the blast weaken, Luna begins to absorb the power. Corder was in shock on how this creature was able to do such a thing. The force field vanishes, as Luna would slowly turn her back away from the priest.

-Luna- "Return to your home and train more. If you are not able to defeat me, then you wont be able to defeat the devil himself."

Slowly the three sisters begins to walk away from the failed priest. The priest's eyes were wide and was filled with so many emotions that revolves around anger. He then shakes his head and would narrow his eyes and the youngest sibling. Quietly he pulls out a holy blade as he begins to sneak up on the one who defeated him without breaking a sweat.

-Priest Corder- "Die demon!!"

His blade was only three feet away from Luna. Nova saw his attack, her eyes widens in fear for her youngest sister. She loved Luna so much. With that, Nova threw herself infront of the blade and let it penetrate her chest. Nova lets out a loud scream as the other two sisters' turns around as their eyes widens in horror. Luna catches Nova in her arms as the two falls to the ground. The fallen sister's blood begins to cover Luna's hands. Luna was in shock. She could do nothing. Priest Corder begins to summon another spell out of random while laughing. Ariana growls at him while teleporting infront of her two sisters. She knew she may not survive in the next dimension but will risk it. The priest suddenly emits a bright light as it engulfs the area. Suddenly there was no one in the area except for Luna and the fallen oldest sibling. Luna shakes her head as she realizes what just happen. Looking around some, she picks Nova up into her arms and begins to carry her towards their home. The young sibling had lost the will to use her powers at the moment as her heart was torn to shreds. Looking down at Nova she would smile faintly.

-Luna- "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you and Ariana. Please forgive me."

Finally Luna reaches a large cave as she walks inside. Looking around some, she places Nova on the ground and begins to dig a large hole. Once finish, Luna walks out of the cave then ceils it with a large boulder. As soon Luna stepped out of the cave and place a boulder infront of it, the young demoness was clubbed over the back of her head. The young female demon was knocked out. A man in shadows came forth and quickly casts a spell to bound her powers so she can only shift into only restricted forms. For her powers, they can only be natural weapons from her body which are her claws and fangs. The shadow man made Luna revert into a human form. The shadow man will make her stay like this till the red one and her meets face to face. The sun begins to rise as the light engulfs the young demoness then quickly fades.

**-Halloween 2004-**

The sun quickly begins to go down as it was a night of freedom for some people. It was the chance to dress up as whatever they wanted to be. In the streets of Manhattan, several children along with their parents were walking about to enjoy themselves on this happy holiday. Up in a abandon warehouse is a young woman with jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. She wasn't short nor tall. Some say that she was perfect. She slowly sits up on her old mattress while looking over to two gems that lies on the night stand. She despise the memories she gets when the young woman looks at the gems. Shaking off the feeling, she walks into her bathroom and begins to start the shower. The woman finds it pointless to wear clothes when sleeping since usually a person tends to bathe afterwards. The woman got in the shower and begins to wash herself off. She then shuts her eyes and thinks on what to do for the night. So many things can be done, and yet nothing grand never really happens. The water would drain off her pale skin as she slowly opens her eyes some. She then turns off the water then steps out of the shower. Everything was so quiet. The woman liked the silence allot. She begins to dry herself off while still thinking on what to do for the night. Suddenly she heard a loud sound of something breaking through a window. Smirking lightly, the young dark hair woman puts on her robe and quickly ties it tightly. Happy about something exciting finally happening, she rushes out to only find two giant monsters. A large smirk came over her face as she then got into a stance. Finally she gets to do something that might relief some stress off herself. Before she was able to get into a stance, a large red monkey like man jumps through the broken window. He saw the dark hair woman then quickly turns his attention over to the other monsters. The woman quickly thinks of something then quickly grabs a katana. With the same smirk still in place, she charges at one of the monsters then stabs it right on its' back. The monster rotates it's left arm around then threw the woman of itself. The red demon saw her being thrown and quickly catches her with his tail. The two other monsters quickly runs off while leaving the woman with the red monkey like man. Almost having the wind knocked out of her, the blue eyes woman slowly opens her eyes and was looking into the red demon's.

-Hellboy- "Are you alright?"

The woman was becoming nervous. She didn't know what to do nor say, then suddenly she teleports right behind him. Her eyes widen as she realizes that she has her powers back. Smirking lightly she shifts into her complete original form along with the clothes that she can only wear while having complete power. Her long jet-black hair became a snow-white color as her ice-cold blues became pure black. Slowly her tail, fangs and claws grew into place, along with her ears. The red demon quickly turns around and watches in awe while preparing for an attack. Slowly a gem appears around her forehead as well the silver hand crafted strap for it. The young female human was really a great powerful demoness who has been waiting for several years for the one to unlock her powers. Slowly she walks up to the red demon while her eyes would glow slightly. The red demon was a little nervous of her actions so he decided to pull out his gun.

-Hellboy- "Stay back lady. I don't want to hurt you!"

-Luna- "Hurt me? I did nothing to harm nor offend you in any ways."

-Hellboy- "Just tell me who you are."

A fish like demon walks into the room and slowly made his way over.

-Abe Sapien- "Her name is Luna. She has two deceased siblings who were killed a very long time ago. Your memories seems to be a little scramble but I might be able to straighten them out. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Abe Sapien. Over there is Hellboy."

Luna would blink a little dully but knows that there will be no harm. With a light smile she walks over to the broken window and waves her left hand. Suddenly the window was restore as if it is brand new. She then turns to face the red and blue demon.

-Luna- "It is nice to meet the both of you. Tell me, what were those things?"

-Hellboy- "Sammaels."

-Luna- "I see. I have heard of them but never actually seen them before."

With a soft playful smile, the young demoness begins to float around in the air as the red and blue demon watches. Abe would smile faintly as Hellboy would watch as if he was a child once more. She then lands on her bed and would cuddle up with her pillow as her long black tail sways some.

-Luna- "So, do you two need any information from me?"

Hellboy quickly turns away as the young demoness continues to cuddle up with her pillow.

-Hellboy- "Uh. I think that will be Abe's department. I will be on the roof seeing if there are any threats."

-Abe Sapien- "Alright Red."

The red demon made his way outside as Luna and Abe begins to talk about the young demoness past. She didn't really remember much about her past. Most of it is blocked by a dark shadow. Several hours passes as the full moon was over head. Hellboy returns as he accidentally walks in while Luna was changing into some clothes that she owns. Only being in her black bra and thong while in her human form, Luna's and the red demon's eyes meets as they both blush softly. The young demoness turns away and finishes dressing while Abe was down stair looking around some.

-Luna- "I've decided to return to your home. This home of my is being demolish in a few weeks so mind as well leave this dump."

She would smile softly while turning to face the red demon. Hellboy can see that she was wearing some very attractive gothic style clothings.

-Hellboy- "Fine with me. Um, where is my partner?"

-Luna- "Downstairs looking around. Just because I am a cat demon doesn't mean I am going to eat your friend."

She spoke in a soft kind voice as she would stay in her human form for a little.

-Hellboy- "Alright then, we will head out now."

Hellboy made a report to Agent Clay who is outside of the building and is waiting on them. Within a few short minutes, the three demons walks out of the now abandon warehouse as they get into a large dump truck. Clay would try to flirt with her but Luna only ignore him. The young female demon sat down next to a window and would look out to see the full moon. Her crystal blue eyes were locked on the full moon. For some reason a song begins to form in her head. It was something that is very familiar to her. Without thinking, she begins to sing the words to this enchanting some.

-Luna- "Come little children, I take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time to come play. Into my garden of magic."

Hellboy was listening to every word that the young cat demon had sung. He was amazed by her voice. It was like the angels singing, on the other hand, Abe seems to remember reading a book with those words in it, but where?

-Abe Sapien- "Ms. Luna, where did you learn that song from?"

She quickly snaps out of it then turns to look at the fish like man and would just smile while shaking her head.

-Luna- "I do not remember. I was just looking at the moon and the song just came to me."

-Hellboy- "Either way the song was really um, nice."

The red demon would smile softly as his tail would sway some. Agent Clay got in the front seat and begins to drive off back to Newark, New Jersey. Being only a few vehicles out, it only took them less than 40 minutes to get there. Finally Clay pulls inside the gates as Abe and Hellboy stood up and begins to remove their equipment. On one side of the truck, the young demoness was fast asleep as her long jet-black hair covers her face. The truck came to a complete stop as the door to it opens. a large man steps into view and would look around. He then notices the young girl asleep on the couch then glares at the red demon.

-Hellboy- "New recruit."

-Manning- "You don't decide who joins and so on."

-Hellboy- "She is a teenager with no home and Abe said that in a few weeks she is a legalize adult."

-Manning- "You better not be lying to me. She can stay is she does her part. I'll have someone prepare a room for her."

Manning then walks off as the blue and red demon walks into the Studies while the red demon has Luna in his arms. After they enter the room, Hellboy lays the sleeping cat on the couch then walks off into his room to check up on his pets and to work out some. Midnight begins to roll in as Agent Clay walks into the Studies and saw Luna asleep on the couch. Abe was quite occupied doing his own thing, so Clay was actually alone with Luna. Hellboy was already in a light sleep and plans on catch up on his fantasy. Clay walks over to Luna and would check her body out. He had to admit that she had one ell of a body for such a small being. The young demoness rolls onto her stomach as Agent Clay had a very nice view of her rear. The human would look around to see if anyone was watching as he slowly reaches over. Suddenly Luna sat up without warning as she lets out a loud yawn. Clay didn't know she was a demon just yet because she is still in her human form. Slowly she opens her eyes as she scent that a human is in the room with her. Not bothering to turn around, Luna climbs to her feet and begins to stretch a little.

-Luna- "It's not nice to stare you know."

Clay shakes off the daze and would smile faintly.

-Agent Clay- "I couldn't help it since this is my first time to see a angel being right infront of me."

-Luna- "Hm, nice little pick up line. Sadly I don't care for relations."

She then begins to walk around the Studies to see what was there as Clay watches her go about.

-Agent Clay- "So what's your name?"

-Luna- "Hm, I think I will keep that a secret."

Luna walks over to Professor Broom's desk and begins to look at the things that are on it. The young demon became curious when she sees all the pictures from the early times. She remembers those eras of time very well. The 1940's she didn't like much because of all the sadness in Germany and so on. Agent Clay had decided to leave the Studies to leave Luna be for now. The young demon cat pick up a picture as it was a picture of Hellboy when he was a young demonic infant. She softly smiles and would look at the man standing next to him. He seems a little familiar, but where has she seen him before? Shaking the thought of it out of her head, she places the picture down and begins to float in mid-air. For some reason she is beginning to feel more of herself. She continues to smile as the young demon begins to float around in the air. Making her way over to the radio, she turns it on as a song begins to play. She has heard of this song and enjoys listening to it. She couldn't help it but sing along. She continues to sing this joyous song while Hellboy makes his way into the Studies. Quietly he enters and would watch the human form demon cat continue to sing perfectly. She continues to sing in her Earthly tone voice as it seems so enchanting to the red demon. The song ends as the young female slowly stops in mid-air. Suddenly Hellboy begins to give Luna the standing ovation. When he did, Luna's focus in floating in mid-air collapses as she fell to the ground. Quickly the young woman jumps to her feet and begins to straighten out her long black hair. Hellboy made his way over to see if she was alright.

-Hellboy- "Sorry bout that."

The young female demon did nothing but smile.

-Luna- "It's alright, but thank you for applauding for me."

-Hellboy- "So, would you like something to eat?"

Hellboy felt strange for some reason, was it because she was a cat girl, or because she was a girl who hasn't rejected him yet?

-Luna- "I'm alright, I really don't eat often."

Luna's body begin to shift as she was shifting back to her original form. Her hair grew long and white, eyes became nothing but pure black pearls, her claws and fangs were as sharp as ever, and her tail was always a nice black long extension of herself. Hellboy just stood there in awe, not knowing what to do exactly. Letting out a growl, Luna's clothing became her usual leather that seems to not cover her breast area. Her skin seems more lively than the dead tinted color of white. Slowly, the young felineness turns to Hellboy and gave him a soft smile.

-Luna- "So, what do you think of my true form?"

Hellboy's mouth was wide open as he was thankful that he was already red. Quickly he snaps out of it then answers this somewhat mystical creature that is infront of him.

-Hellboy- "It is beautiful, that I can say. You must be having guys throwing themselves to your feet!"

The young demonic cat could not help it but laugh. Being given such a compliment, she then shakes her head 'no'.

-Luna- "I rarely leave my home. I just find it needed to go out and fight other demons to see if my powers and strength has increase."

Quietly, Agent Clay leaves the room. He had a gut feeling that the felineness would not be interested in him. Luna begins to stretch a little to make sure her bones were back into place. A few disturbing popping sounds were heard from Luna as Hellboy actually flinches just by the sounds. Once finish, the young cat girl walks over to the couch then slumps onto it while stretching abit more.

-Luna- "Red, if you know my past, would you judge me on that on what type of person I am?"

-Hellboy- "No. The past is the past. Only the present and future counts. Only you can be the judge or even decide what type of person you wish to be."

The red demon gave the cat girl a soft warm smile while slowly heading towards his room.

-Luna- "Thank you Hellboy, my friend."

The young felineness begins to quiet down as her eyes slowly shuts. She needed a great deal of sleep, because lately in her dreams, her second oldest sister, Ariana, was taunting her there. Hellboy was already in his room, so he doesn't know what is going on. Several minutes passes as Abe then walks into the room. He had sense that something seems abit off. Looking around abit, he turns to Luna then walks over to her. Luna was twitching in her sleep as if someone was restraining her from awakening. Suddenly, scratches and tears begins to appear on her small body form as they were from her second oldest sibling. Blinking a few times, Abe places a bare hand on her forehead to see what was wrong within her mind. Just a few moments into it, he quickly learns all about her past and siblings and also learns what were causing the scratches. Shaking his head some, he runs into Hellboy's room.

-Abe Sapien- "Red, we may have a problem with our new friend. Please come and see, there appears to be appearing scratches from no where"

Hellboy quickly begin to head back into the Studies with Abe as he was confuse by his words. Reaching Luna's side, he notices scratches on her.

-Abe Sapien- "Her sister, Ariana, is the one causing these. It is hard to explain how this is happening, but we must awaken Luna soon and fast."


End file.
